Potential Unleashed
(aura) (Super Saiyan) |similar = Saiyan beyond God }} Potential Unleashed is a powerful state of being brought upon by Old Kai's Unlock Ability. It is the result of the user being empowered due to their potential being fully brought out by Old Kai. Usage and power After a reunion with Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo, Gohan - with his Potential Unleashed - quickly attacks and subsequently overcomes Super Buu with little effort. Try as he might, Super Buu is unable to land a single damaging hit on Gohan, who simply dodges and blocks all of the monster's attacks. After taking a merciless beating, Super Buu proceeds to blow himself up in an attempt to finally defeat Gohan. However, Gohan sees right through this and quickly grabs and flies away with Piccolo and the boys. Super Buu returns one hour later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are absorbed by Super Buu. With his new power, Super Buu resumes his fight with Gohan, but still Gohan managed to hold his own. Super Buu used Piccolo's intellect to play mind games on Gohan and quickly gains the upper hand. Gohan's power becomes useless after taking a merciless beating from Buu. Soon, Tien Shinhan arrives and saves Gohan from death. With Super Buu distracted, Dende manages to heal Gohan. Tien is quickly dispatched by Super Buu, and Gohan rises from the rubble to continue the fight. Realizing that Gohan was now against the odds, a newly revived Goku suddenly arrives, prompting the use of Potara Earrings for fusion. However, Gohan fails to catch the earring. By the time he found it, Gotenks defuses inside Super Buu's body, prompting the Majin to absorb Gohan and become more powerful than ever. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, Gohan powered up into his Potential Unleashed state in order to fight against the Destroyer God Beerus, however he was easily incapacitated by the god. In the Dragon Ball Super manga Ultimate Gohan and Good Buu both attack Beerus but are subdued when the god attacks them with a kiai. Later, Ultimate Gohan goes Super Saiyan during the Super Saiyan God Ritual in order to allow his father to ascend to Super Saiyan God. Gohan briefly appeared identical to how Ultimate Gohan appeared during his battle with Super Buu while watching the battle with Omega Shenron. Further powering up In his Potential Unleashed state, Gohan is capable of furthering powering up into a Super SaiyanDaizenshuu 2, 1995. Though he rarely does so as his base Potential Unleashed state is already stronger than the likes of Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. When using Super Saiyan in his Potential Unleashed state he appears slightly differently than his original Super Saiyan form, notably instead of two bangs of hair he only possess one (like his Potential Unleashed state during the Buu Saga). In the Battle of Gods Saga and the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan, who had previously powered up to his full Potential Unleashed power, transformed into a Super Saiyan in order to assist his father in the Super Saiyan God ritual. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Gohan - who had not being keeping up with his training - was not sure as to whether he could still take on the Super Saiyan state, but did so in order to defeat Shisami and help Goku find a lock on to use Instant Transmission back to Earth. In Dragon Ball GT, Gohan is shown several times turning into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2, most notably in the Shadow Dragon Saga, where he appears watching the battle against Omega Shenron in his "Ultimate Gohan" appearance before going Super Saiyan to attack the Shadow Dragon. Movie appearances In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan uses his fully unlocked potential to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn but is eventually taken down by the monster's immense power. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan uses his fully unlocked potential to engage the God of Destruction Beerus, briefly putting him into a Full-Nelson only for it to be reversed. Gohan is then swung around and is forced to collide heads with Mr. Buu. Beerus then proceeds to take Gohan down with a heavy kick to the abdomen. Ultimate Gohan later goes Super Saiyan during the ritual for Super Saiyan God. Video game appearances Gohan can use this power in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series, and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In the Sim Dragon mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the player's character can randomly encounter Old Kai who will offer to unlock their potential. After his ritual is done, the character's stats will be at max and they will also go up a level (Note: This is basically a stat increase). In the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same power up that present Gohan receives. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears under the name Potential Unleashed and is one of Gohan's Transformation Ultimate Skills available in his 2nd Skill set. The Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC allows the Future Warrior to take on Old Kai as a Master in order to unlock the Future Warrior's potential, giving the Warrior access to their own Unlock Potential ability. Names for Gohan in this form *Final Warrior Gohan *Mightiest Gohan *Mystic GohanDragon Ball Z Season 9 DVD booklet, FUNimation Entertainment *Strongest Warrior Gohan''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 *Ultimate Gohan[[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi video game series]] *Potential Unleashed Gohan Trivia *In the movies Wrath of the Dragon, Battle of Gods, and the Budokai games, the form is treated like a transformation, as Gohan accesses the form by powering up. In Battle of Gods, after battling in his Ultimate form, Gohan uses his Super Saiyan form in order to give Goku the power to turn Super Saiyan God. Gallery GohanPowerUnlocked.png|Gohan with his Potential Unlocked on Supreme Kai's planet Gohan Clotes of Goku.png|Ultimate Gohan in a barren wasteland File:Ult._Gohan_(Super).png Ultimate Gohan GT.png|Ultimate Gohan in GT 0gohan5 n.jpg|thumb|Ultimate Gohan in Wrath of the Dragon XN - Ultimate Gohan.png|Potential Unleashed Gohan in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse PU Gohan (XV).jpg|Ultimate Gohan in Dragon Ball Xenoverse Refereces Category:Transformations Category:Magic techniques